As to an electric compressor integral with a drive circuit in which the drive circuit for driving a motor is incorporated, many kinds of structures where sucked refrigerant gas is utilized for cooling the drive circuit having heat generating components are known, as disclosed in Patent documents 1-3.
Patent document 1: JP-2000-291557-A
Patent document 2: JP-2002-174178-A
Patent document 3: JP-2001-263243-A